


Salto de fe

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [41]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, RanTober2020, eventualmente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] su padre alguna vez le dijo: a veces, la mejor forma de vencer el miedo a caer, era tirarse desde el punto más alto. [...]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: RanTober [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Kudos: 2





	Salto de fe

**Author's Note:**

> En mi cabeza, ya lo había subido. O sea, sí me atrasé, pero creí que ya lo había subido
> 
> Día 11 - Tirarse

**Salto de fe**

A lo largo de su vida Tony ha tomado decisiones que van en contra de todos sus instintos, desde pequeñas pero impactantes decisiones que revolucionaron Industrias Stark, hasta la gran decisión de aceptar la carga que representaba para su cuerpo el Reactor Arc; nunca fueron decisiones fáciles, más de una vez se vio paralizado por el miedo incapaz de pensar correctamente que era lo mejor, a caer por una decisión errónea y perderlo todo, pero tal y como su padre alguna vez le dijo: a veces, la mejor forma de vencer el miedo a caer, era tirarse desde el punto más alto.

Para él, uno de sus saltos más altos fue convertirse en Iron Man, aceptar la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser un héroe, las consecuencias de sus errores y el sinsabor de sus fracasos; unirse a S.H.I.E.L.D fue otro, entre muchas razones estaban el hecho de que no confiaba del todo en sus agentes ni mucho menos en los titiriteros del gobierno que los controlaban. Uno, que por mucho tiempo no estuvo dispuesto a admitir en voz alta, fue enamorarse de Steve Rogers.

Desde el primer momento en que se vieron el carácter de ambos chocó, la moral y la percepción de justicia del Capitán América eran aún demasiado inocentes, concepciones estúpidas de una época relativamente más simple que estaban aún engranadas en sus memorias; para el Capitán, él no era más que un cínico millonario jugando a salvar vidas, para él, Steve era un puritano que necesitaba una buena dosis de realidad. Sin embargo, esas características del rubio fueron refrescantes tras una vida de hipocresías, hacerse amigos fue un reto y un gran logro del que no dudaría presumir si alguien alguna vez se atrevía a preguntarle al respecto.

Desgraciadamente esa amistad, que para él en algún punto se había convertido en amor, aunque quisiera negarlo, se vio afectada por la aparición de Bucky Barnes, casi destruida cuando descubrió que Steve sabía que _su amigo_ había matado a _sus_ _padres_.

Le tomó tiempo sanar, le tomó mucho más tiempo perdonar a Steve y reconciliar sus sentimientos hacia el hombre con sus emociones por todo lo que había pasado. Cuando finalmente lo hizo decidió que era el momento de otro salto, uno que podría destrozar su corazón de una vez por todas o terminar de cerrar la brecha entre él y el Capitán.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser invitarlo a salir?


End file.
